Sara In New Orleans
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: The Sara Diaries AU. After things didn't work out with Jeremy, Sara Salvatore goes to New Orleans to take a chance bringing only person with her. But when the man that she was pursuing introduces her to a young witch, things get a lot more interesting. Female Stefan/Marcel, Anna/Davina.


_Dear Diary_

_You're probably wondering how I got here. It hit me and I realized that things weren't going to work out. I had only one person by my side: Anna. I wanted to Leah to stay in Mystic Falls to be with Elena, but I couldn't stay. I decided to go back to the only place other than Mystic Falls that I had ever felt happy. He probably wouldn't remember me but it was worth a shot. I didn't know how to go about looking for him._

"I can't believe that you're doing this." Anna told me. "Do you obviously expect a guy that you slept with 70 years ago to remember you? Not only that, but he's the king."

"You didn't have to come with me." I pointed out. "I'm just going to take a shot and even if he doesn't, I can still make a new life for myself here."

"Why couldn't you just turn Jeremy?" She asked.

"Because Jeremy doesn't want to be a vampire and I respect his wishes." I explained. "It's best just to end this now. So, do you have any idea where I might be able to find him? Is there anywhere in particular that he might hang out?"

"Well it's been a while since I've been here myself." She admitted. "I know that he seems to favor the French quarter and he's a fan of the bar scene."

"Then we should head to a bar in the French Quarter." I declared.

We walked in and I decided to ask anyone if they knew him. I kept my eyes and found a man with an afro wearing a daylight ring. A vampire would be most helpful.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Marcel Gerard." I explained.

"Who's asking?" He replied. He didn't seem to be very friendly.

"I'm an old friend of his." I declared. "I think that you should tell me where he is."

He showed off his teeth and I showed off mine. I wasn't looking for a fight, but I was ready for one.

"Now, Diego, that's no way to treat a lady." Marcel declared. He then looked me over. "Well, well, well, it seems that I've got a blast from the past."

"I wasn't sure that you would remember me." I declared as he gave me a hug.

"So you seem to missing something from your finger." He remarked. "Do you need me to get you a new one?"

"Actually I'd like to talk in private." I remarked.

He took me to a room upstairs and closed the door. I wanted to be honest with him before I did anything, if he was even interested in me.

"So what's this you needed to talk to me about?" He asked.

"This summer I got tangled with Rebekah Mikaelson." I explained. "The thing was that she was obsessed with making more hybrids and she used me as a test subject to see if she could turn a vampire into a hybrid."

"Did it work?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, it did." I answered as I showed him my golden eyes. "Anyway she's dead now and while we thought we would die because she claimed to generate our bloodline, that's not the case."

"What's this you're talking about?" He questioned me.

"When an Original dies, every vampire that they turned dies with them usually within an hour." I explained.

"If that were the case, I would be dead and so would all of my guys." He remarked. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that she is still alive, no matter what you saw."

"I don't know, and it's really not that important to me." I admitted. "I came to look for you, but I just wanted you to know what you were getting into."

"I don't think I understand what you're saying." He responded.

"Well a hybrid is fatal to a vampire without Rebekah's blood to heal them." I told him. "It would mean no more blood sharing."

"Look, I'm still not really looking for a queen right now." He stated. "But I think the fact that you're a hybrid could be pretty useful to me. I have somewhere that I want you to go with me."

"Well I need to give my friend the heads up." I declared.

"You know that's a different girl than you were with last time." He noted.

"She's an old friend that I didn't get the chance to reconnect with until just recently." I remarked.

I told Anna that I was leaving before he ended up taking me to a church. I noticed the smell of blood was still around.

"What happened here?" I inquired.

"There was an incident involving one of the choir boys killing the rest of them." He explained. "What I need to show you is upstairs though."

I walked up the stairs and saw a door. I opened it and prepared to enter, but found myself unable to.

"Does someone live here?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied. "Davina!"

A girl walked to the door. She actually didn't look that much younger than I did.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Sara. She needs to be invited into your room." Marcel replied.

"Another vampire?" Davina asked.

"Hybrid, actually." Marcel remarked. "But she's going to be your new bodyguard."

"You can come in." Davina stated before I stepped inside of the room.

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other." Marcel declared before he walked off.

"So, you're a bodyguard?" She asked.

"For the record, I didn't know that he planned on doing this." I told her.

"What are you doing here then?" She inquired.

"We used to sleep together and I was hoping that we could resume something." I declared. "I guess I'd like to know you are and why you're here."

"Well there's a bit of history that you would need to know first." She explained. "Around here, which practice something called ancestral magic, unlike regular magic, it doesn't require channeling spirits, but rather our ancestors."

"Okay." I stated.

"So every 300 years, there's this ritual called the Harvest involving four girls who were selected for to be sacrificed to rejuvenate the witches' power." She added.

"You were one of those girls, weren't you?" I asked.

"Well you're definitely smart." She commented. "Yes, I am. Now if I feel that I don't trust you with any of this, I'll erase your memory and make you leave."

"It sounds like you have trust issues." I remarked.

"I've been lied to a lot in my life and I have the right to be cautious." She remarked. "So, yes, I was one of the girls selected. According to the legend, the ritual would involve us being killed and then we would be brought back once the process was completed."

"Witches can't just bring someone back from the dead with no consequences." I pointed out.

"I don't know if they were actually telling the truth or if it was just something that they said to make us feel better, because they said that they would kill us quickly but when the time came, they started to slit our throats. My own mother just stood there and watched. Marcel came and rescued me and brought me here." She explained. "So I trust him."

"Well I know a few things about being betrayed by someone that you love." I declared. "When I was human, my brother and I went to save a vampire that we were very close to, but our father shot us as soon as we set her free and left us to die in the streets."

"When was this?" She asked curiously.

"1864." I remarked.

"You know I haven't been outside in a few days." She explained. "I know the witches want to kill me."

"Can't they just find you with a locator spell?" I questioned.

"I have ways of knowing when they try to do magic and I've cloaked myself from magic." She replied. "You know you're different from the other vampires around here. You have a pure heart, even though you've had some dark periods in the past."

"Can you really figure all of that out without even touching me?" I questioned.

"I'm learning how to do all kinds of things that I've never done before." She explained. "When the other girls died, instead of going into the earth, their power went into me. I'm going to kill them."

"You know you need my help." I remarked.

"Can you teach me how to do magic?" She asked.

"No." I replied. "But I can teach you how to control your temper."

So this is technically a crossover, but more people will see it in this section. It's also not canon to my other stories. So what's going to happen with Sara and Davina and will Marcel let her in? Also what's Anna gonna do in New Orleans? Please don't forget to review.


End file.
